Unchained Bonds: Forgiveness
---- Unchained Bonds Arc Forgiveness ---- "Thank you for waiting Ms. Froth," the doctor addressed Gia, who didn't seem to notice the look on her face when he used that last name. "Your father had a successful surgery. He is expected to wake up in the next couple of minutes or two hours maximum. You are welcome to sit there for him if you'd like." "Thank you, but my last name isn't-" Gia began, but stopped herself. "Oh have I made a mistake? I apologize!" the doctor frowned. "...No, it's okay. Forget I said anything. I hope my father wakes up soon." Gia decided to drop it. By technicality she was a Froth, but she just preferred to go by Alabaster in memory of her blood parents. Besides, after what Abraham had done for her all those weeks ago she felt proud to be called a Froth. It had been three weeks since Gia had fought Alejandro. The two of them woke up exactly a week after the battle, but Abraham had fought longer than each of them so he had suffered more internal damage than external. Gia eyed her dormant father through the glass as he lay mummified in bandages and casts. Unfortunately, the man had suffered three broken ribs, a broken arm and leg. She silently thanked the heavens as she looked at the cast around her right leg, blessed that she had only come out partially unscathed. Alejandro had also broken both of his arms, courtesy of her, but being a full-blooded Etherious he had healed faster than her. Speaking of the man, Gia decided she was going to see him later. Via the orders of the Magic Council, Blanco had placed Alejandro in a holding cell until Gia was well enough to deal with him. She had yet to decide if she would send him back or leave him to rot in the cell. Of course there was always the option to kill him, but Gia refused to resort to such levels. Gia entered the hospital room and attempted to sit down, wincing the entire way. Maka whimpered in worry for the girl, feeling sad that she could not help her in this time of need. Once the girl was safely in her seat, Maka curled up in the chair beside her and purred. Smiling, Gia began to pet her. Picking up one of her father's spell books, she began to read as she waited for his awakening. ---- Gia awoke immediately when she heard the sound of rustling, startling Maka. The two were ready to defend themselves, but let go of their tension when they saw it was just Abraham waking up. "Father! You're awake!" Gia cheered. "So it seems," he chuckled softly, wincing. "My entire body hurts. What in the hell happened?" "You really don't remember what happened?" Gia murmured, not wanting to recall the tragedy either. "No," he said flatly. "I see you made it out unscathed though, I'm glad." "I wouldn't call a broken leg unscathed." Gia said, smiling sadly. "When I was fighting Alejandro, you...came to save me and...I thought he killed you...he impaled you with his fangs." "That explains it." he realized. Suddenly, he felt ashamed and awfully aware that this was the first time he had been alone with his daughter in three years. He was flooded with images of every horrible thing he's done and he damn near chokes when he remembers how she screamed for his help when he found that book. "Gia...you don't have to stay here with me." he said lowly to mask the raging sadness that threatened to spill out of him. "W-what are you talking about? Of course I'm gonna stay, you're my dad." Gia says in confusion, her eyebrow raising. "No I'm not." Abraham says, shaking his head. "I'm just some sick fuck who tricked you into following me. I'm the one responsible for all your pain, don't you see?! Everything and I mean everything is MY fault. I'm just a-!" "Shut up." His fists unclenched and tears fell from his eyes as he whipped his head up to look at her. Abraham gasped when he realized that she too had tears in her eyes, but they had already rolled down her cheeks and met at her chin. Not even using her crutch for support, she hopped to his bed and gently sat herself beside him. Gia threw her arms around her father's neck, full on sobbing while he stared in shock. "It's s-so like you to worry about these things." she cried, holding him tighter. "I've already forgiven you." "Gia..." Abraham whispered, finally hugging her back. The father-daughter pair remained embraced, finally at peace with each other again.